furries and italians!
by KrisMiharu
Summary: Spain and Romano run into a neko and begin to take care of her. but they begin to lust for her and find her personality is to their liking. will either of them become her choice of mate or will they fight over her and end up enemies and neko-less. FIND OUT!


**A/N: hey guys this is an old hetalia roleplay between me and sisar please enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: we do not own hetalia just the plotline of this fic and the OC.**

* * *

something out in the front yard of a mansion blew up. a huge puff of smoke wafted from the fountain. water spewing everywhere a black cat hobbled out of the smoke and water mewling and then fell on her side blood pooling aroudn her.[/quote]

Romano growled at all the work he had to do. "Really? Damn Spain making me do all this work. I'm tired and hungry." He mumbled sweeping with his broom. He didn't even know if he was doing it correctly, but at least he was even trying. _And why do I have to wear such a ridiculous outfit?_ He thought as his dress frilled about around him. Romano moved his broom behind a bookcase before trying to get behind it when he moved the broom at a wrong angle. "No!" He yelled watching as the bookcase slowly fell over with a loud bang. Books flew in all directions and his broom was now crushed by its weight.

He grumbled under his breath. "I can't clean to save my life. No wonder..." He pouted,"Spain and his other servants don't want me around." Or rather it was the other servants. They despised Romano and his clumsyness as he went about his daily duies calling him horrible names. He fell to the ground clutching the carpet between his fingers.

The elder man sighed at his servant. "Really sir. I know."

"No you don't Spain! Why don't you just get rid of that brat already? He's already broken so many plates, destroyed the halls, and set the mansion on fire how many times now?" The servant yelled.

"Five."

"No! Eight! Eight this week!" He yelled back waving his arms. "Fire the damn kid already. Not like he would care. He could starve. I mean he doesn't even like working. Lazy boy..." Spain glared at his worker in the corner of his eyes but he let it hide when the man looked back. "I'm not firing him." He simply said walking on to leave the servant dumbfounded. "You'll regret this!" He shouted after the nation.

As Spain walked he heard a loud crash from the room next door and sighed. "Romano..." He grumbled walking in to see him trying to pick up a fallen bookshelf. "Got yourself in another mess." He smiled walking over.

Romano flinched and glared up at him. "So what? I'm starving and you send me out to work you bas*ard!" The brunette shot back. He could be sleeping right now, but noooooo. Spain let out another sigh as he patted the other on the head. "Don't touch me!" Romano snapped hitting the hand away, but he froze hearing a loud crash. He couldn't possible had made that by his hand. He looked back to check Spain just in case he could have pulverized him, but instead Spain seemed just as shocked as he was.

"What was that?" His boss whispered under his breath. "Romano, stay here." He ordered running off.

"Like hell I will!" Romano yelled back dashing after his boss. He wasn't about to be left in the dark. They both ran to the nearest window spying their water fountain that was... bloody? Quickly making their way to the nearest exit, Spain had raced to the fountain to see nothing but smoke. Romano grabbed the water and tried desperately to wave away the smoke. "What in the world?" Spain said looking around with his chocolate glazed eyes. More servants began to appear and pushed Romano out of the way, but Spain didn't notice as he saw a small black buldge covered in red. Running over ot it, he immediatly grabbed the creature noticing it was a kitten. "What are you doing out here? Oh! Romano! Siren! Take this kitten to the infirmary now. And no complaining Siren!" He snapped as Romano hopped to his feet and took the furball in his hands examining it.

It was...cute. He stared at it for a few moments before Siren grabbed his shoulder. "Come on nitwit!" Together, the two ran straight to the infirmirary were the kitten was immediatly taken into care. Romano stayed behind not wanting to cause another accident while Siren left to do 'better things' than hang around with him. Spain eventuall y caught up after the mess was cleaned up to check on their new guest. "How is he?" He asked aloud.

"It's a she dumbas*... can't you tell?" Romano snapped. Spain chuckled. "Well then. How is she?"

"She'll live."[/quote]

_so much pain...i need...to shift...or i wont be able to heal as quickly..._ she thoguht feelign her heart slow. whimpering the kitten opened her eyes and tried to stadn up. succeeding in sitting up she quickly shifted to her human form before collapsing with a pain filled scream.[/quote]

Romano averted his gaze back to the kitten when it began to stand up. _What the heck is it trying to do?_ He thought as if got to its feet. _Walking? That furball can't be serious..._ But apparently it was as she stood up on her legs. Spain stared at it. "Well, what do you know...? Strong kitten isn't she-" but his words stopped short as the black cat that was previously there had transformed into something greater. Both of the men let out a loud gasp unable to keep it in as they stared in shock.

"S-S-Spain!" Romano said loudly as the cat was now laying as a human girl. Her long black hair covering her breasts and tan skin, but instead of being completly human the girl had ears and a tail. "What the hell is going on?"

Spain shook his head in awe. "Uhm. No idea." He smiled awkwardly. "Uhm... well... Romano. Care to go get a doctor?" Romano made no hesitations as he joped up and ran down the hallway, ulitmately tripping on his way and knocking down other servants as if it were a game. "Hey! I need a doctor already! Where the hell are you guys?" He shouted cupping his hands to his mouth.

"Sheesh! shut up." One of the doctors answered. She was a redhead and obviously just came back from a nap. "What do you want peasant?"

"Spain! He needs your help." Romano said quickly backing down to the lady. "Please. There is this girl. She's hurt! I need your help." The female smiled. "Alright. Take me."

The servant lead the doctor to the patients room where Spain was busy trying to stop the bleeding. "What the heck? You told me a girl, not a... a... what is this?!"

Spain stared at her. "I know this is weird for you, but I need your help. Just think of her as a normal girl okay." He winked automatically getting the redheads attention. She seemed to swoon on the spot. "Fine, i'll do anything for you." The redhead began to bandgage and numb the neko as she called the two men to her aide once in a while. She kept her focuse firm and treated the cat like she was a human itself. When she finished she started out the door. 'You two. I don't know what happened, but thigns happen for a reason. Just don't kill her. She needs rest." She said before walking out closing the door with a silent click.[/quote]

_humans...humans saved me...why?_ she thought looking at the men with tired eyes. "nyuu..." she whispered wincing at the pain that talking caused her. panting she tried to sit up so she could leave and ended up cryign out at blood gushed from a cut on her shoulder.[/quote]

"Don't move around to much!" Romano said quickly rushing to the neko. Spain pulled him back. "Careful Romano. We don't know exactly what she might do. Let me handle this." The servant nodded bowing before taking a few steps back. Spain was impressed. The tomato lover barely ever backed down. "Are you okay there miss?" He asked hoping she would understand him. The man began to bandage her shoulder up carefully boudning around the soft skin. He was amazed and shocked at the creature. She couldn't have just fallen out of the sky! Could she?

As if reading his mind Romano answered him,"She must have fell from the sky. How else would she have appeared in a great ball of smoke?"

"Romano, I believe she might have just been at the fountain at the wrong time. Earlier today you were supposed to be cleaning the fountain. You might have been exploded into a mililon peices, but you were in the library. Typical." Romano flinched and sat up straight. "So what?" He growled before looking at the neko. "Well, where do you suppose she came from? Can we keep her for a while? Take care of her?"

Spain shook his head. "I dunno. it all depends. Right now she really needs her rest." He padded her arm lgightly checking over her body for more scars, but Romano popped up. Taking the kittens tail and practically whacking Spain's hand away. "You can't bandage things correctly." He snapped. "You missed her tail." Romano began to roll the wrappings around gently trying to make it seem as effortless and painless as possible.

"Comeing from a guy who can't even clean." Spain shot back, but the other ignored him.

"You feeling okay?" Romano asked probably the fifth time that day to the neko.[/quote]

when the humans finished messign with her cuts the Neko scooted back agaisnt the wall away from them. shakking out her hair she pulled her knees up to her chest and stared. waitign to see what they would do.[/quote]

Once again the men shot back in surprise. "Why does she keep cringing like that?" Romano asked kneeling down across his green dress. Spain stood nearby. "I don't blame her. She woke up in a strange place with strange people." He calmly said before smirking at his servant. "Been in the kitchens again haven't you." He said stealing a few tomatos and a can of tuna from Romano's backside. Romano hissed at him quietly as he took away the food and approached the kitten. "Here, want a tomato?"

"You never give me food..." The servant mumbled under his breath, but the elder ignored him letting his hand outstretch to the other. A clear smile on his face. Romano appraoched grabbing Spain's shoulders almost laying on his back to get a better look. A light smile also placed on his frowning lips. "She's so cute." He whispered.[/quote]

Staring at the red thing and the grey thing the neko looked to the human males and sniffed, tears runnign down her cheeks _what do they want from me? are they going to hurt me like the others?_ she thought bumnchign the blankets in her fists before lookign away from the humans.[/quote]

_Hmm... she is still scared._ Spain thought placeing the food on the ground in front of her. "You can eat that whenever. We won't hurt you. I swear." He hit Romano in the gut with his elbow. "Right?"

"R-right!" Romano said after a pained and silent gasp. "I swear..." He put his hand out and lightly grazed her hair. Jumping back when she flinched, the servant smiled. "It's okay." He said moving again and sliding his fingers down slowly, trying to sooth her. Spain watched nervously as his bundle of joy dared to make a move, ready to pull him back if nesecary. "Romano, we may have to elave her be for the time being and come back. She is to shocked at the moment."[/quote]

when he brushed her ear under her hair the neko purred; her eyes drooping in pleasure and her fists loosening their hold on the blankets. finally looking the human in the eyes that was pettign her ever so nicely. she blinked a couple of times and then smiled . "mew!" she whispered quietly leanign her head into his caress.[/quote]

Romano smiled childlishly at the neko. She certainly was weird, but he guessed all it took was a bit of loving. Spain relaxed removing his hands from Romano's waist and sat cris-crossed for a moment. "You know. You may be bad at everything else, but your not as bad as a person you say you are."

Romano kicked him with is foot, but kept his face happy as he gently stroaked the neko. Spain sat on the other side and began to stroke the other side as well wanting to give it a try. "Heh, you rpretty cute. Almost as cute as Romano." He joked getting a glare from the other. The servant picked up one of the foods again and tried the tomato. "Here... want some?" He offered. Spain took the tuna and offered some as well. "It's deliciouuuuus~!" He sang in his mexican voice whihc Romano swore he could die for.[/quote]

purring as she was pet she opened her eyes when the hands on her pulled away. starign at what was put in front of her she looked from one to the other quietly. "nyuu..." she whispered yawning. stretchign out she laid her head int he smaller ones lap and her legs in the others. purring she closed her eyes and went to sleep.[/quote]

The men seemed to be in unison as they stared from the cat to eachother. Both smiling and chuckling quietly. "Well, this is awkward." Spain whispered closing his eyes and leaning against the wall. Romano however smiled and stroked his fingers through her hair continously ignoring that it was his break time right now. Spain was just happy to get away from the naggings he was getting, and not only that, have a good excuse. To take care of the newcomer. Which was indeed a wonderful new guest. "I think its best we keep this inside the caslte for now. Romano, when you get the chance please tell the doctor and anyone else who has heard to keep her a secret."

The servant nodded, but he seemed to be paying little attention as he wrapped his arms around her lightly, almsot in a warm cuddling way. Spain was shocked. He had never seen Romano act so... so... cute before! He wanted to grab him in his arms then and there, but decided against it. The guest was tired. She needed her rest. "Sleep tight you two." He purred in his melodic voice moving the kitten into Romano a little more as he began to nod off beside the counter. He moved the blanket over them and instinctivly placed a pillow behind Romano. "I'll be back to check on you."[/quote]

Purring she burrowed more into his arms as somethign covered her. _he smells so good_ she thought hazily. burying her face in his neck, kissing his skin before she bit gently in quiet adoration. giving him a compliment she never gave.[/quote]

Romano opened his eyes lightly when the kitten was adoring on him. How cute she was, but he had never had anyone besides Spain hug him before. He really expected her to push him away like the others had. He liked her like this. He wrapped his arms around her instinctivly and closed his eyes once more letting the drousyness take in. _I... don't want to leave._ He thought before he was out in minutes.

Spain had wandered back into the room a few hours later to check up on his two patients, and nearly swooned when he came inside. _Awe, how adorable! I need a camera!_ He thought running off and grabbing one nearly dropping the guitar he had. In split timing, the man had managed to get back in time to snap one good shot of the others before hididng it in his pocket for safe keeping. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to strum the chords lightly and let the melody flow. Whenever Spain played people from iles arund came to hear his wonderful music, but this was more like a privat show.

_I had heard people like to be woken up by music..._ He thought strumming more as Romano stirred in his sleep.

"Hmm..." He thought opening his eyes and stretching. "What's that... nosie?" Romano yawned to no one in particular. "Spain...? Wha, Spain? What are you doing in my room?"

Spain couldn't help but bust out into laughter. "Your room? This is the infirmary genius." Romano was about to protest when he looked around at the walls and the bed which Spain was sitting upon. "Pfft, fine!" He waved his hand realizing there was a creature in his arms. The memories suddenly came flooding back to him. Romano instantly lost his temper in her prescence as he stroked her hair and her back. "Morning."

"Evening." Spain corrected. "You two slept the day away."[/quote]

yawning she halfway woke up to the sounds coming from behind her, she woke up completely when she was being pet. purring she buried her face in his neck and scooted closer to him feeling his body heat through the thin material of his shirt. sighing she fell back to sleep purring.[/quote]

Spain watched as Kitty buried her face into Romano's neck. "Hmm.. she's taken quite a liking to you hasn't she?" He smiled setting his things to the side for a moment. Romano nodded looking at the kitten as if she were a dream. "Spain... where will she sleep? She can;t stay here forever."

The elder thought for a moment contemplating before grinning. "She can stay in my room!" Romano shot him a look.

"Pervy old bas*ard." He cursed. Spain laughed at him. "You know i'm only kidding. I have a special room for her. The guest room where a few people can tend to her needs. Come on. You do have work to do Romano." The servant growled staying put. "Romano." Spain said sternly making the other flinch before gently moving the kitten away from his body. He took the kittens hand and began to follow his boss down the halls. Wrapping a cloth around the kitten so she wouldn't flash anybody.

They dropped her off into a big room with fellow female servants to care to her. They couldn't have the male servants trying to pull anything off. That wouldn't be very good. "Now. Please go into the gardens and tend to the plants please. I have urgent buisness I need to attend to again. No slacking off and please... don't overkill." Spain hugged the servant wrapping his arms around the others head as the man continued to growl at him.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Romano hissed. Spain didn't seem to hear however and only continued to smother him in hugs. His hand grabbed Romano's curl making him gasp. "SPAIN!" Romano yelled punching his boss in the guy quickly and pushing him away. "Don't touch me." He growled walking away with a rather defined blush. Spain chuckled after his pain went away."Yep, that's Romano for you..." He choked before walking away in slight pain.

The servant waddled into the garden all the while cussing out Spain in his mind as he began to water the flowers and fruits. The stalks were so high up that you could barely see over them. It would prove perfect for any hiding place. "I should come here to avoid Spain once in a while." He smirked quickly realizing he had been watering the same place for ten minutes. "Ack!" He quickly turned around and used the can to water the other side. _I hope I didn't kill them... oh... i'm dead meat._ He thought whimpering as his shoes now left a mud trail behind him.[/quote]

Wakign up to a wave of smells the neko nearly fainted, stadnign up with a headache she shot out of the rooma dn down the hall and outside not caring that the wrap was starting to slip and show her breasts. hiding up in a tree she shivered and sighed as her headache started to go away and she could breath again without such strong smells hurting her sensitive nose.[/quote]

He moved his way down the path of flowers slowly water each of them lightly. Romano hated that he had always never paid attention to much. Maybe that was his fault. He sighed going into the taller stalks that held tomatos. They looked so juicy he wanted to pick them then and there. "Hrm. I'm starving." He complained grabbing one anyways. One wouldn't hurt. He took a bite into the tomato after respectfully washing it. "Break time." He said tossing the bucket aside and walking down the path for a view. The millions of colors dazzled his eyes, but a quick movement snatched his attention. "What was that?" He thought quickly following it as Tomato juice slid down the side of his mouth. "Who is there? I'm warning you, if your an intruder... you better not be France!" He hissed looking around madly. In truth he was frightened, but this was Spain's garden and he had to protect it."[/quote]

Jumping down from the branch at his voice the neko launched herself into his arms tackling him to the ground. "mew!" she cried shaking.[/quote]

"Aiyaaaah!" Romano cried falling backwards with a soft thudd. The world spun for a moment as he looked around hearing something familiar. "W-what? Kitty?" He said looking up into her chocolate eyes. "What are you doing here? You gave me a heart attack." He said letting out a sigh of relief. Romano sat up and moved her to his side for a moment searching for the tomato he had dropped. "Awe... waisted..." He frowned throwing it randomly. "So, you escaped out of the mansion. I guess that means those servants were mean huh? How about we play a game." Romano said eager for somethign exciting to do.[/quote]

Kitty purred hugging him. her wrap coming off from all the water soaking it. "nyah!" she squealed wrapping ehr legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. smiling she brushed her nose against his. her eyes widened at the little sensation taht went through body as her lips accidently touched his. pulling back she touched her lips. starign at him she tilted her head to the side in wonder and leanign forward she pressed her lips to his. a purr escaped at the feeling. "mew!"[/quote]

Well that was definatly not in his book of exciting. It was... embarsing. A low blush escaped from his face when she kissed his lips. Something no one had ever done. _That kiss doesn't count._ He thought stubbornly as she pulled back. Her hair covering her breasts completly, she was like a goddess. This was awkward. Having a girl wrapped around you and not to mention wearing a dress in a garden. that spelled gay all over it. "What are yo-!" Romano didn't have time to finish his sentence before she leaned in and kissed him again. More frantic than ever he nearly pushed her away, but he only looked the other way embarassed. _That... doesn't count either.. does it?_ The servant blushed looking at the cute kitten through the corner of his eyes. "You did that on purpose." He accused with a pouty face.

"Romano!" It was Siren. Romano flinched in fear and quickly strggled to get free of the kittens grasp. "Oi, Romano! Come out!"

"Gah, please!" Romano begged the kitten not wanting to push her off, but at the moment he was so tempted.[/quote]

noticing how frantic he was she slid down his bdoya nd sat on the ground. looking around she sighed and laid on the ground to take a nap in the sun.[/quote]

"Thank you!" romano said patting the girl on the head quickly and shooting off towards the voice. "Where hell have you been? Your shift is over and you flooded the gardens. More likely you flooded the sunflowers. Good going genius." Siren said hiting him on the shoulder. Romano glared back at him checking to make sure Kitty wasn't there for what he was about to do. At least here no one could hear Siren screaming. "What are you looking that way for? I'm over here." The blonde snapped getting ready to push him again, but Romano quickly grabbed him and threw him. "Don't touch me!"

Siren hit the ground with a thudd. "Ow that hurt... Your going to pay for that princess!" He said hopping to his feet and punching Romano square in the jaw making the servant stumble back. "You damn bas*ard... your always making me look bad aren't you. And you don't even have to use words to make me look like a wreck. I'm sick of you!" Romano yelled kicking Siren where it hurt most. Siren let out a high pitched scream as he fell to the ground. "Don't mess with me. I don't like people like you. Just leave me alone already..." He huffed looking away.

The other servant glared at him. "You may be Spain's best friend, but everyone else doesn't like you. Enough of us band together we can send you packing. Your really... going to regret this day!" He yelled slowly getting to his feet. "Go and meet Spain on the balchony. He wants you there for some reason." With that Siren walked away obviously talking bad about him again as he picked up a tomato. "Eating the foods to? Your such a pig!"

Romano held himself and turned around letting a few tears escape his face. It really hurt hearing things like that from the others all the time. No one liked him, but his brother Italy always seemed to be the best. He was younger, yet he could paint, cook, and even clean. Italy was everyhing he wasn't. _All I am good at is protecting, yet I can't even protect myself from people like him..._ He thought going back to check on the kitten. "Hey," He nudged her lightly as the sky became darker for the stars to appear. "Come on... Let's go to the balcony together."[/quote]

She opened her eyes and rolled onto her back looking up at him. purring she yawned adn stretched before getting up and shifting. rubbing aginst his legs she then climbed up his clothes and into his arms.[/quote]

Romano grinned at her allowing her to crawl her way into his arms. She ws so fuzzy and warm. It felt like a true friend. He nuzzled his face into her fur as he walked his way under the stars above. "It's beautiful tonight. Look." He said pointing to the stars as they twinkled above. It stayed like that for a while as they walked around in the darkness. Crickets chirped and a few last minute birds flew overhead before he reached the main doors.

The halls were empty as most of the workers were either sleeping or preparing for night duty. Romano felt lucky he didn't have night duty. He didn't particularly care for the dark, but with others he could care less. Night jobs would be his downfall considering he couldn't clean with light. Romano now walked up the red stair steps up that seemed to go on forever until he reached another hallway. _With so much work to do you think i'd be fit for this..._ He heaved a sigh and opened Spain's room. "Spain?" He called hearing no answer. "Spain. If your not here i'm leaving."

"Romano?" Spain called from the balcony. "Over here. Quickly!" He commanded making Romano jump for but a minute as he rushed over not even bothering to close the door. "Oh, I see you brought a friend." He cooed petting the kitten. "Look, in a few minutes. The sky will be lit up."

Romano stared at the mysterious blackness above his head. "I don't see anything. Just stars. What are you talking abo-!" The servant paused noticing a quick flash in the sky. "Woah! What was that?" Spain chuckled. "Have you never seen a shooting star before?"

"A shooting what?" He questioned before two more flashed by quickly getting his attention again. "You mean they actually fall?"

"No!" Spain laughed. "Just comets in the sky that look like stars falling. Isn't it beautiful." He whispered pointing up as the whole sky suddenly became immensed in long white streaks that painted the dark sky white. "They say if you make a wish... it will come true."

Romano's eyes lit up as a wide smiled was on his face. "I wish... I wish..." He whispered letting the words die down on his tongue.

"What did you wish for?" Spain asked curiously staring at him. "I'm not telling you!" Romano snapped setting the kitten down on the edge of the stone grouchily.[/quote]

the kitten stared at the sky and shifting she sat straddlign the ledge between her legs. purring she laid her head on the little ones shoulder. "mew..." she whispered her eyes drooping as she started to fall asleep and tilt dangerously towards the edge. shakign ehr head she opened ehr eyes and stood up on the balcony's bar. looking up to the sky she purred even louder befor elooking down to the men with a smile. shivering as a cold night breeze brushed over her naked breasts she crouched down and crossed ehr arms over her chest.[/quote]

Romano smiled feeling the other rest her head on his shoulder. He had to admit it was really awkward having her neaked, but he guessed it was the way of the world. He couldn't help the diffrences between a man and a woman. Spain smiled at the scene feeling slightly jelouse. Romano never let him do that. Then again he was too tall to rest his head on Romano's shoulder. Neither of them in the moment though seemed to realize how Kitty was teetering around every once in a while as they were to busy watching the sky and its amazing star rays. Romano quickly ran inside to grab one of Spain's jackets to coat over th kitten. "Here you go." He said placeing it around her shoulders gently.[/quote]

feeling the unusual cloth on her skin she tossed it back inside. getting off balance as she did so she squealed and fell over the edge.[/quote]

In a split second both Romano and Spain jumped to their feet as the neko squealed over the edge. "Kitty!" Romano yelled climbing over the edge and jumping after her. "Romano!" Spain yelled grabbing the other and falling out with him with a yelp. "Idiot!" Romano yelled in Spain's arms. Spain ignored him and continued to tumble through the air refusing to let go of the other.

Romano could feel the air whipping around around him as his bandana slid off his head. The world was spinning in the fall when he caught the kitten with Spain's help. _We are... gonna die..._ He thought turning his body so that he was faceing the sky with Kitty in his arms. "It's okay. We are going to be okay." He smiled up at her as the seconds ticked by. The stars continued to fall. _If this is the end..._ He thought as he passed windows. Some of the servants rushing over to see what had whizzed by, but he paid no atention them. As if reading Romano's mind Spain grabbed him and pulled him into a long tender kiss before breaking it leaving Romano gasping for breath. "I love you Romano!" Spain yelled.

Romano quickly grabbed the girl and brought their lips together for the perfect kiss as the wind rushed passed him in a howling way. _Then I want to go down by my own special surprise kiss._ Spain gasped hitting a side of a ledge before something called his name. "Spain!" He looked around wildly as Romano broke his second kiss and clung to them both.

Any minute now they both knew they were going to die, but Spain wasn't going to give up as easily as that. It was his last chance. Quickly, Spain took ahold of a lever that was sticking out from one of the windows. A bone jerking rip sounded through the air making Spain cry out in pain. "Spain!" Romano called worridly.

"I'm fine!" He assured with pained gasps before he looked down. "Drop." He ordered. "Swing to the right and drop!"

"B-but!" Romano tried to protest, but Spain had thrown him. Thrown him and Kitty to the left. The servant knew exactly what he was talking about now. After a few minutes of terrified screaming, he landed into a tree. It wasn't the softest landing but it wasn't death. Romano landed on his foot with a loud crack and cringed holding onto Kitty. "Spain!" He cried as the nation quickly switched arms and did his best to swing over.

Romano let his hand reach out to the other. "Kitty! Help me!" He begged in tears as the other nation barely reached his hand bringing them all to the ground with a finale thud. No one spoke in the quietness of the night. The crickets had begun to chirp again the stars were making their finale rounds around the night sky as Spain and Romano lay quietly in the ground. As if lost in a stare they could never break free from.[/quote]

She sat up whimpering. leanign over both men she looked at them with tears spilling down her cheeks. "m-mew! mew!" she cried touching them both tryign to get htem to move. sittign back on her legs she looked up at the sky then back down to the men. her eyes opened wide and her pupils slit like a cats as she got an idea. straddling Romano's hips leanign down she cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his.

slipping ehr tongue in his mouth she purred. a gentle light emitted from their joining lips and breathign into his mouth she could feel his wounds healing. when she was done with him she moved to the taller man. gingerly holding his hurt hand she straddled his hips and lifted his head as she lowered hers to give him a kiss. slipping her tongue in his mouth she purred at his flavor. their lips emitted a light and she felt each of his wounds mend. panting when she was down she stood up on wobbly legs and givign one last mewl she fell to the ground passed out her body badly hurt since she had taken their wounds ontio herself.[/quote]

Romano felt a light tickling sensation and looked quietly to see Kitty... kissing him? His eyes widened as he could feel her tongue slipping into his mouth and he strugled to break free when a strange light appeared making him a little freaked out than he already was. Kitty quickly moved to Spain were Romano was still shocked from this odd thing. He moved quickly to his feet without thinking and rushed over. Spain himself was covered in dirt and didn't look much better off than he had. "Spain. Spain!" He cried joining Kitty in her tears before that same light appeared again.

Kitty took a few steps away from both of the men and quickly fell to the ground with a whisper. "Mew..." She had said before falling to the ground. Her foot look twisted and her arm looked dislocated. _What do I do?_ Romano asked himself in his head sobbing like mad. "Help..." He mumbled. "Help... Help!" He rushed to his feet and ran into the mansion at top speeds tripping a little up the stairs. "Help!" He yelled through the hallways to anyone who would listen. "Please! Spai-ah!" Romano felt a deafning forceful push to the wall from one of the other servants. "Keep moving idiot."

"Please! Spain and-!"

"Shut up!" The man yelled again ready for another strike, but before he could get a good hit on the boy's head the nurse grabbed him. "Stop it." She said darkly pushing the servant to the side. "I hope you won't come crying to me everytime." She grinned helping the small nation up. "Now, what is it?" The redhead asked.

Romano burst out everything in quick sobs. "Spain! Kitty... we fell. They hurt! I need your help." He sobbed grabbing her hand and running back to the outside. The nurse gasped at the scene before her and quickly picked up the neko. "Can you take care of Spain for the time being. He's just unconsious." She asked quickly examining the kitten.

"Yes..." He replied quietly. The nurse walked over with the neko in her arms. "Then follow me." She whispered. The servant nodded picking up what he could of Spain before dragging the rest inside to the nearest bed. Kitty was undergoing quick and precise procedures. "She's got a fractured foot and her right arm muscle has been torn."

Romano stared. Wait. Those were the same injuries he and Spain had received. Did that mean? He shook his head trying to refuse the thought. Was that even possible? "My name is Nurse Jackie. Please. What is your name servant?"

"Romano..." The brunette said quietly keeping his gaze on the ground. Jackie smiled sweetly. "Thank you Romano. You did the right thing. Please go and get some rest though. I'll tend to them." With those words Romano left reluctantly. No one had ever thanked him before and not to mention... he felt awful. He sulked away to Spain's room and laid in his bed not even bothering to change as the fall replayed in his mind. The dark room was only illuminated by the moon now. "On a starry night like this. A beautiful and pure night. So many things happened..." He whispered to himself cuddling next to a pillow.[/quote]

A scream was ripped from her lips as she felt a jarring pain in her shoulder. her back arching off of the bed she whimpered lookign at hte people. growling she tried to get off of the bed and away from them but she was strapped down. screaming again in anger and fear she trashed about tryign to get loose.[/quote]

The nurse jumped. This cat was putting up a fight? _Right. She doesn't know me..._ She smiled thinking this was normal. "Calm down." She tried to sooth the kitten, but her soothing failed as the neko continued to thrash out despite her condition.

Spain jolted awake. "Romano! Kitty!" He yelled looking around frantically. "Wha-?" He turned just enough to see Kitty thrashing around loudly. "What are you doing?" He quickly asked jumping out of the bed.

"She has a fractured foot and a torn msucle, but she won't sit still enough for us to fix it!" Jackie cried gettingout a needle. Spain hit the needle away. "Don't you dare use that." He said darkly walking over to the kitten and petting her with his hands. He began to undo the straps that held her down. "Why would you even think to strap her down? Are you like some... some kind of a torturer?" Spain accused grabbing the neko into his arms protectively. "Shhh..." He whispered to her as he stroked her hair gently. "Don't worry. We will get you healed." A thought crossed his mind. "Where is Romano?"

"Oh, uhm... I sent him off. He's fine." The nurse cried quickly. Spain only shot her a dark look. "Thank you Kitty..." He said before getting up. "Go. Your through. I'll handle it from here." He ordered pushing the nurse and few other doctors out. "And don't got telling people what you saw. This stays in the mansion!" He growled closing the doors after the nurse and grabbing pain killers. "Eat this. It doesn't taste very good, but it will help. I don't want to force feed you."[/quote]

whimpering and still shaking from her fright she took the pills and swallowed them whole gaggin on the nasty taste. burying her face in his chest she cried and whimpered her whole body shaking.[/quote]

Spain held her close. "It's okay..." He whispered again rocking her back and forth. "Those people are gone now. It's just me." He brought her face up to his and lightly kissed her lips. _I think i'm falling for you too..._ He thought slolwy bringing his face away. He picked her up and gently laid her down. "Sleep." He said pulling the covers over her body and turning the lights low. _Tomorow I can start the operation when I have more help. Preferably from Romano._ He thought grabbing a chair and pulling up beside her to watch over her. He laid his face down on the bed and pressed his hand against hers soothingly to let her know he was still there.[/quote]

grabbign the hand he offered she pressed it against her cheek and held it in both of her hands. looking at him for a long time her eyes slowly drooping closed from the drugs she fell asleep.[/quote]

Spain smiled using his other arm to support himself for a pillow before he too went into a deep sleep. Letting the darkness around him soak in as he lay listning to the breathing of Kitty. When he awoke however, Spain slowly came to a sitting posistion and lightly flinked the lights on. Kitty was still sleeping like an angel. "I better go wake Romano..." He whispered walking out and hurrying to the others room, but he wasn't there? Double-checking things he grinned. _Of course!_ He ran to his own bedroom and sure enough the princess was asleep. With a gentle smile he walked over and nudged the sleeping nation. "Romano... let's go. Time to wake up. I'll give you the day off today." He whispered.

Romano opened his eyes in a hearbeat. "Day off?" He asked sitting upright quickly. Spain nodded patting the other on the head. "After you help me with Kitty." He said planting a small kiss on the other's lips. I never got your answer."

Romano blushed. So that was what he meant by day off. It wasn't so bad though. "Er...uhm..." He blushed even deeper. "We should go help Kitty." He quickly bustled off after a quick change in clothes. He actually changed into a more suitable male clothing this time wearing a men's blouse and capris before scuttling to the nurse's office. Spain grinned patting him on the head once more as he stepped in.[/quote]

She woke up when she heard someone open the door. blinking her eyes open she sat up and looked around.[/quote]

"Good morning Kitty." Romano said walking over and taking her hands. Spain walked around to the counter and grabbed a few tools for helping her heal. She would have to drink a lot of medicine to heal her arm, but her foot would be easier to fix. "Romano, we will have to put her to sleep for the time being. We are going to repair a foot." He winked getting out a bottle of water and pouring another liquid in it. The brunette handed it to the neko as the servant watched rather upsetly, but he knew it was for the best.

"Do you even know how to repair a foot?" Romano asked. Spain shook his head. "No, but i've called for some help." He smiled.[/quote]

absolutly dehydrated she took the drink without any complaint and then chugged it down. smiling afterwards she handed Spain the cup and then passed out slamming back onto the bed like a tossed otu blanket.[/quote]

A man walked inside with a complete set of tools. "You called?" He asked rereading the adresse correctly. "Yes, thank you so much for comeing. We would like your help on preparing this young one's foot please." Romano and Spain had taken the liberty to hide the girls tail and ears with blankets and hair clips before his arrival. The doctor nodded. "Thank you. Dr. Roy at your service."

He took the foot into his hand and examine dit closely before getting out a knife set. He needed to be careful for one wrong move would loose her life. Carefully he cut into her skin to begin the operation. Glueing each and every tiny individual peice together carefully. Romano and Spain had to be quiet during the operation, for if they spoke Roy may as well have messed up. Romano kept his eyes trained on Spain. Doing his best to avoid the sight that was going on right beside him. He buried his face in the others chest.[/quote]

dreaming of fish and humans tha tsmelt good the neko slept throguh the whole operation.[/quote]

"Thank you for your help!" Spain said when the operation was finished. "I can't thank you enough. Really." He smiled before the doctor grinned and handed him the bill. "No problem, but i'll be needing pay before I go." Roy said walking out. Romano smiled sitting on the sdie of the bed. Placeing his head just inches away from hers, his hair andgled slightly infront of her as he waited for her to wake up. Spain let out a soft sigh. "Good job. Maybe, if she is up for it. We can take a trip to the gardens and enjoy the nice day." He said tilting his head to the side happily. Romano nodded. That did sound nice. A good break.

Opening her eyes at the low voices she looked up and nearly shot off the bed in suprise before remembering Romano and Spain. purring she smiled and bumped heads with Romano.[/quote]

Romano was shocked for a moment when the eyes flashed open so quickly, but he only laughed when she bumped heads with im. "I'm glad your doing better." He grinned reposistioning himself so that he was now on the sidw of the bed. Spain nodded. "Good morning there." He said happily. "Time for morning medicine." Despite how much he knew she hated it, Spain came over to her with a smile and handed her a spoon filled with an orange-like substance.

The servant shook his head at the sight. Spain really did surprise him with his techniques sometimes.[/quote]

Lookig at the spoon with the nasty smelling stuff in it the neko hissed and hid behind Romano. "nyah!" she growled glarign at the spoon.[/quote]

Spain frowned nearly spilling the medicine on the floor. "Awe... but it will help you get better..." He whined putting on a pouty face. Romano laughed. "Your so pathetic, try something diffrent so I can laugh." He said holding his mouth to keep the sound down low. Spain sunk his head. How was he going to get the kitten to drink this without forcing her?

"Oi!" He said suddenly rushing to the door,"I'll be back with de a pizza!" Spain said closing the door behind him with a rather big grin. _What the heck?_ Romano thought shaking his head. And he thought he was bad. "So," He said turning his head slightly to the kitten so he could look at her from the corner of his eyes,"you saved us. I know you probably can't understand us, but... I can't thank you enough." He grinned slowly turning around to face her.[/quote]

Smiling the neko kissed romano's cheek and shifted to lay in his lap. mewling and purring as he pet her.[/quote]

Romano blushed at the kiss and smiled when she transformed into a kitten. She was so soft it was like petting warm snow. So pure and deliquate, but she was the color of ash. For a while they laid like that until Spain came waltzing back in with a huge box. "I have it specially made!" He cooed handing them each a peice. "Don't worry, it is safe. I only put some of the medicine in certain peices. Those are seperate." He said pointing to the plates and laying one out for the kitten to have. "She shouldn't taste the medicine, but hopefully..." He trailed eating the next peice. "Slow down!" Romano ordered as he took his first bite into the cheesed over pizza. _It's my favorite tomato topping!_ He thought going into extreme ecstacy just by the taste. "Mm... so good."[/quote]

Sitting on her hind legs the neko looked to the odd food and sniffed it. sneezing at the strong smells she growled and licked the crust before shivering and walking over to sit in Spain's lap purring.[/quote]

"Is there any way I can have her peices?" Romano asked eyeballing the food Kitty turned away. Spain sulked his head. "No, there isn't. Not without you getting sick. I can always make you another pizza... but..." He said slightly upset,"Now how am I supposed to get her to drink the medicine... awe?" Romano laughed before taking more bites. _Beats me... well, there was one way he could get her to drink it, but it would be..._ He shook his head. Could he even dare to try it?[/quote]

Shifting in the man's lap the neko leaned agaisnt him with her head on his shoulder. purring she watched them eat. looking up at Spain she mewled looking from his lips to the pizza and back. a smile curving her lips as she purred. "Nyuu!" she said in demand pressing closer to him.[/quote]

Spain paused in his bite and looked at her. "What's up?" He questioned turning to her with a smile before taking one more bite. Romano stared at the kittens posture and got a little tense. "I think she wants a kiss." He said turning away slightly. Spain nearly choked a he swallowed. "Really?" He asked almost happily. The servant nodded making Spain grin a little as he pulled the kitten in for a kiss that could make anyone purr with delight.

Romano quickly butted in the two of them. Jelousy in his eyes he looked from Spain and then to Kitty. "What?" He snapped at Spain who gave him a knowing look. "I just figured out a way to make her drink the medicine..." He said quickly, but Spain could tell he was also trying to keep the kiss from prolonging.[/quote]

purring she looked at Romano and taking his face in ehr hands she gave him a kiss. looking to the pizza again she mewled and looked at spain.[/quote]

The italian's face quickly turned red and he jumped back a few feet after the kiss to go into his own thoughts of what had just occured. Spain chuckled before turning to the quest. "What? You want this pizza rather than the other? And I worked so hard too..." He said sulking and tearing off a peice and placeing it in her hands. "And how are you going to get her to drink it?" Spain asked now turning to the servant.

Romano winked faceing him without speaking. He walked over to the kitten and pressed their lips together. _Crap this is disgusting!_ He thought as the juice slid over into the others mouth. No wonder she hated taking this medicine. It tasted horrible. His boss' face turned shocked for a moment. "That's your plan?" He said loudly when Romano had finished and was busy wiping washing his mouth out with water. "That's a pretty two way plan..."[/quote]

popping the pizza in her mouth she purred in pleasure at the flavors. blinking in shock at the sudden kiss she struggled agsint the smaller male as the nasty liquid went down her throat. after a while the taste went away and she purred grabbign his face adn holding him there as she slid her tongue into hsi mouth and licked a few times before letting him go with half lidded eyes. layign ehr head on Spain's shoulder again she purred and pressed up to him. her breasts brushign his shirt making her pant.[/quote]

The servant let out a small moan as the kitten invaded his mouth for a few moments. She was so cute and was just asking for thigns to happen. He had never had someone invade his motuh like that before, and surprisingly he wanted more of it. Spain himself seemed to be wanting some of it because he was watching the two of them like it was a movie. Her panting only got the tow of them a little excited, but Romano was ready. He sat on the other leg of Spain and wrapped an arm around him.

"Spain..." He finally said,"Ti amo." With those soft gentle words he kissed the man before tugging at his shirt, just brushing by Kitty's breasts eagerly.[/quote]

Gasping the neko arched agsint Spain as Romano's hands brushed over her sensitive breasts. "nyuu..." she whispered grabbign one of Spain's hands and pressing it agaisnt her achign breast. lookign at him with half lidded eyes in pleasure she whimpered as he brushed his thumb over her n*pple.[/quote]

Spain was obliging to every move Romano and Kitty made as he allowed his chest to flare out to the world. His hands now pulling Kitty's outfit down slowly to reveal her plush breasts. Romano brough his lips down to Spain's neck, but Spain didn't seem to like the idea for he grabbed Romano's butt and pushed him back up. Romano went up with a surprised cry taking hold of his neck. "I didn't know you could make that sound." He cooed evily before pinching and messing with Kitty.

"Sh-shut up!" The servant growled looking at Kitty. "I'll show you. I don't need you." He frowned swiping Spain's hand away and replacing it with his mouth as he sucked on her breast. Spain grinned. Romano was always a stubborn male. He removed his own shirt completly and ran his fingers up and down the side of Romano before slowly sliding them up the front of his chest. Romano bit harder as he wrapped his own arms around the others waist.[/quote]

gasping she moaned her back arching as her breasts were played with. her pupils slit in pleasure. looking to Spains he whimpered. her eyes goign wide as Romano bit her breast and a lusty moan escaping ehr lips as hse craddled the smaller ones head agaisnt her.[/quote]

Spain only smiled as he seemed to rip Romano's shirt off making Romano gasp in shock. "S-Spain!" He cried as his shirt was now no longer wearable. "Look what you did!"

"So, I can buy you a new one and plus, it means you can wear that cute dress more often." He purred biting the servants neck. Romano ignored him despite the tickling sensation he got and moved his lips lower on the neko's as he slowly reached her vital area. "Romano... our no fun at the moment... I should've known not to make you angry..." The man whined walking to the back of the neko and biting her neck instead seeing the jelousy in the servant's eyes. _This is great! If he misbehaves I can just go with Kitty. Besides, she's cute and I like her too._ He thought evily.

Romano slipped his pants off also trying to make the other jelouse, but his attempt was failing as he rubbed himself against her opening slowly as Spain took control of her breasts. It only suceeded in making Spain look at them both in complete awe.[/quote]

Writhing under the men's ministrations the Kitty cried out in need as he back arched and her legs fell open in invitation for Romano. her nails dug into the blankets as Spain bit her neck and got a moan from her.[/quote]

Romano took the invitation cramming himself inside of her quickly and let out a long sexual moan. The feeling felt so good on him. The tight, wet, and moist cavern was calling for him as he moved around the substance. Tickling his own member in every way as well as arousing. Spain smiled and without warning had entered Kitty from the backside a few moments after. The two of the men pounding in on her opposite directions and diffrent beats as their bodies shook around. "S-Spain!" Romano growled,'B...back off."

"It was your call and you ruined it." Spain said with a blush covering his face as he nibbled on the kitten's ears seductively.[/quote]

Whimpering in pleasure she dug her nails into Romano's shoulders and shivered as Spain nipped at her sensitive ears. her breasts bounced with the thrusts hsaking ehr body as she gasped and panted her body already goign through an orgasm. when her first one ended the men continued thrusting into her making her climb back up and climax again on a scream.[/quote]

_Who knew that twice the people would make things happen quicker!_ Romano thought as his urges became even more desriable with each thrust. _Someone's bound to come in soon..._ He thought,_Someones going to hear her screaming..._ But Romano couldn't just leave in the middle. It felt too good as he began to pant and move uncontrollably. _I can't take much more!_ He thought as Spain reached his own climaz. Quickly shoving himself out Kitty he ran to the door and locked it. "I'm sure you were thinking the same thing." He cooed with a flushed face.

"Shut up..." Romano gasped as Spain came walzting back, but to Romano's surprise he didn't go for Kitty. He went for him! Spain quickly pushed himself inside ROmano makeing him cry out loudly as he pushed Kitty on the bed. "S-Sup...Spain!" Romano gasped clutching Kitty's wrists. Pressing his and the neko's lips together as he cied in her mouth, warping his tongue around her to taste her. She tasted so sweet.[/quote]

The neko felt some of the liquid leave her body from behind as Spain wen to shut the dorr, moaning on each of Romano's thrusts until she was pinned down on the bed. archign ehr hips to meet him she lapped at hsi tongue purring and whimpering for more as another climax rocked her body making ehr scream into Romano's mouth. panting she writhed as Spain reached around Romano and grabbed her breasts tweakign her n*pples makign her abck arch on a whimper and her body clench aroudn Romano's member as it was still thrusting inside her faster and faster.[/quote]

Romano cried and writhed as his beat became one with Spain's. _The vil bas*ard... he was going for this the whole time!_ He thought feeling both bodies squeezing against him. It was becoming so hot from the body heat that the servant was begining to sweat. "You know," Spain said loudly for both to hear,"I think I prefer it this way. I like you both." He said in a melodic tone,"I can't choose between you two."

The servant couldn't speak anymore as he climaxed into the female's body while the other was still pounding into his flesh. "Spain..." He cried," I can't... ah... I can't take much m-more! Please!" Spain ignored his lover's pleading as his cries only made him want him that much more. He continued to mess with Kitty's n*pples and massage the whole mound around roughly. Romano bit the neko's thin neck and moved himself up and lower trying to find the perfect place to hook on to as small tears rolled down his cheeks. It felt to good to be human!

A knock came at the door making Romano try harder and harder not to cry out. "Hello? Is someone in there?" It was Siren again. "Hello?" The door knob clicked, but the man couldn't get through as Spain grabbed Romano and forced him into a kiss with the neko to silence her. "Weird..." Siren said before he walked off. "Spain." He called as his voice faded away.

Spain quickly pulled out after another climax that made Romano break from the kiss at lightning pace in a loud sexual scream. Panting he threw his head back before falling to his side removing himself from Kitty. Face as red as a tomato he could only glare as Spain began to gather his clothes. "Sorry I had to stop early. I have buisness to attend to." He grinned throwing them the clothes.[/quote]

The neko screamed again into Romano's kiss as she climaxed just from Spain's hands on her breasts and Romano's bites. heaign a man at the door she ignored whatever was said and moaned as Spain squeezed ehr breasts almsot painfully with his climax. wiggling her hips in need she whimpered when Romano pulled out and Spain got dressed. layign on the bed panting she watched the taller one leave and then watched as ht eshorter one got dressed. stretchign she purred adn layed on ehr back.[/quote]

Romano was about to put on his shirt, but discarded it in the trash. _No more need for that..._ He thought sitting shirtless. He shook his head and buried his face into his hands. "I can't believe I allowed that idiot to see me like that!" He yelled into his hands embarasingly. "Oooo!" He growled at nothing in particular before turning around to see Kitty. Her face just as flushed as she purred letting her tail flop from side to side. "Here!" He said wrapping her up in the blankets. "I'm taking you to the bedroom to properly fit you." He growled picking her up and walking out of the door. Romano made his way with ease to his form where he thankfully didn't get caught by anyone.

"Here, wear this one." He insisted takeing out a purple dress and size fitting it on her. "This one used to be my old one." He zipped up the back and admired her. She looked so cute. _Now for a shirt!_ He thought going over to his dresser and picking out his only other top. "That bas*ard... no wonder he tore the other one... I'm going to have to buy a new one..." With a sigh, the brunette placed the red shirt over his head and turned around almost in a pose.[/quote]

kissing Romano as he took her somewhere she leaned on ehr good foot and let him slip a very fine adn soft cloth over her. looking down she saw how it held her breasts up and fit snuggly on her hips not hiding her figure. twirling gingerly so as not to hurt her foot more she stroked her hands down the fabric letting her fingers move with the curves of her body. purring she looked up and smiled at Romano. pickign up some of the clothes that were on the floor she put them in a pile in the corner and then she sat ont he bed watching him.[/quote]

Romano blushed at the sight. She was pure beauty in the clothes and they didn't seem to bother her at all which was a bonus. He smiled sweetly walking over to her and picking her up yet again. Walking out to the outdoors, Romano grinned down at her as the breeze brushed passed his face gently. _I think i'll take her to the pond today..._ He thought as he moved farther out than normal. Passing incredibly huge sunflower stalks along the way, he sometimes stopped to let her sniff them. "Your so cute!" He cried bumping heads with her and stopping once the pond was in view.

It had a stone border with specific lily's displayed around nicely alomst as if they had been expecting company today. The brunette placed her on the ground and sat letting his bare feet dangle in the water. _Makes me wish my brother were here... but he would probably screw up the peace..._ He thought shaking his head.[/quote]

leanign against Romano's shoulder the neko watched the dragonfly's float over the water. purring as the sun started to set she yawned and cuddled with the man and slept in his lap.[/quote]

The servant smiled looking down at her as she slept in his lap. The water was absolutely still as the began their night calls and the sun was going away to greet the others. He moved his feet out of the water before they could get a chance to turn into a raisin and smiled. The sky was a rainbow and Romano began to wonder what Spain was doing at the moment. He had been awfully quiet all day. Maybe he couldn't find them? Worried that Spain was looking for them, Romano picked Kitty up and began to head back.[/quote]

the neko curled closer to Romano as he walked and puried her face in his neck purring.[/quote]

He liked it when she purred. It meant that she was happy, and it made him happy to know that. "There you are!" Romano snapped up looking quickly at the blonde. "What are you doing playing hooky with her?"  
"Siren. I thought I taught you a lesson." He said grouchily giving the other a look.

"Yeah, and I never repayed that did I?" He grinned.

Romano glared at him and set the kitten down in the soft grass as Siren quickly stared. "What the heck... is that?" He sneared. "Are those even real ears? My gosh of course you would love a monster!" He said staring at it. Romano slapped Siren across the face. "Get lost you damn bas*ard!" He yelled angrily. _Crap I forgot to hide her ears with a bandana... Forgive me Spain..._ He thought as he tackled Siren to the groun in a frenzic fight.

"Get off of me you freaking failure of life!" The blonde yelled quickly biting Romano's arm. Romano cried out landing a good punch to the other before he was pushed off. The two men quickly hoped right back onto eachother before Romano slipped getting one heck of a kick to the face. "Now go cry to mommy... so pathetic. And you!" Siren called to the neko. "You call yourself human you-!" Romano grabbed the guys foot.

"Touch her. Hurt her. I swear i'll kill you..." He growled before getting kicked again.

"Your right. She isn't worth it. Might as well put her on the noose. Her and you." With a finale kick he walked off smirking at his work. Romano cringed slowly getting back up to his feet. _I'm not... a failure!_ He thought picking up the frightened neko and slowly making his way back again. "Shh... it's okay." He whispered once he had gotten inside. Spain was quickly walking by and grabbed the two of them, pulling them into the nearest room as a female ran angrily down the halls.

"Spain! get your butt out here now or I swear I will fire you!" She screamed before stopping in front of the door. "Where the heck did he go now?" She grumbled. The footsteps died down making the elder release a sigh of relief. "Phewie! Glad that is over... could have me for dinner... hey?" He suddenly said looking at the frightened neko and then Romano. "What happened?"

Romano shook his head. "Nothing." He said handing him the neko. "Nothing at all." Without another word he left the dorm leaving Spain and the neko. "Romano...?" Spain whispered confused.[/quote]

The neko shivered adn whimpered reaching for Romano as he left adn cryign she curled aroudn Spain. as he walked out of the room he almsot ran into Siren flinching once the man started talkign to Spain she jumped out of the man's arms and ran away hiding from everyone.[/quote]

"Ah, Siren. How are you?" Spain asked trying to brighten the mood, but before he could do anything the kitten dashed from him. "...Kitty!" He cried dashing after her and loosing track. _What is going on? I need to find ROmano..._ He thought shaking his head with a sigh. Romano never told him anything anymore. He was always being to stubborn. "Romano! Oi! Romano!" Rpain yelled as Siren caught up to him.

'Hey, Spain." he said catching the others attention,"Romano left. He picked a fight with me and of course I told him off, but he was so persistant. He dragged the kitten into it too. The poor thing nearly got rampled as he just tossed her to the side." Siren explained with the best innocent look he could muster. Spain stared at him for a minute confused. Romano was one to pick fights, but Siren wasn't an excuse either.

"Why would he pick a fight with you?" The elder asked curiously.

"Well," Siren said quickly thinking up something,"I always tell him not go slacking off and he was eating the fruits again like you tell him not to. So I tried to be helpful and tell him no, but he wouldn't listen and got all grouchy. He gave me this." Siren pointed to his arm that had deep teeth prints on it. Spain sighed and shook his head. "At least help me look for him." He said walking off. He would get both sides of the story.

Romano walked lazly around the castle. _Maybe I should just leave... No one likes me anyways..._ He thought mopingly sitting on a staircase. His knees were rbought up to his chest, and his face was still hurting from the bruises he had received. _Just when I manage to do something right._ He buried his face into his pants and closed his eyes.[/quote]

The neko slipped from ehr hiding place as Spain and the other man walked past nad dashign down the hall and up some stairs she gave a squeal as she tripped on Romano. whimpering she stood upa nd looking back heard Spain and the other man come funning . looking around she decided to run up the stairs and hid somewhere.[/quote]

Romano fell back into the stairs with a gasp and was about to tell whoever it was off when he noticed it was Kitty. "Kitty!" He said seeing her worried face as she dashed off up the stairs. Hearing Spain and Siren coming near he too dashed after her in fear of being found, and out of worry. "Kitty?" He questioned walking into a random room and locking it for safety measures. "Are you in here? Come on out..."[/quote]

Kitty shivered in the closet peeking out at Romano's voice. "mew?" she asked hiding again. hearing him walk over she burst out of the closet and tackled him to the floor crying and shivering.[/quote]

The servant paused looking around before hearing a small whisper escaping from the closet. Whizzing around he spotted her. "Kitty." He said with a relieved sigh before being tackled to the ground at an alarming pace. "What is the matter? Nothing happened when I left you...?" He asked quickly bringing the shivering neko into his arms. Romano sat upright and held her tightly. _I hope I didn't scare her to badly..._ He thought before planting a soft kiss on her head.[/quote]

The neko shivered and turned her face up as he kissed her forehead and grabbign his cheeks she pulled him down for a better one. tears still runnign down her face and her body shivering she whimpered adn wrapped around him kissing him and pulling at his shirt.[/quote]

"MMPH!" Romano cried in shock behind the kiss. A bold move made by Kitty as she shivered in his arms whimpering like mad. _I feel so bad... I shouldn't have continued in her presence..._ He thought as she began to go deeper into the kiss. It was very strange behavior coming from her since she was a mass of sadness. Romano pulled away from the kiss. "Look, i'm really sorry." He said before seeing her distraught face. With a sigh he slowly brought his own lips to hers and morphed the two together. Using his hands to loosen his shirt as she repeatedly tugged.

Footsteps could be heard outside as both Spain and Siren passed calling for them, but none ever took a step to the door. _Fine, I don't want to be seen by either at the moment.._ He thought sliding his tongue against her precious soft lips. His hands going slowly up her dress, they rolled against the side of her stomach gracefully.

The neko purred and her tears began to slow as her body started reacting. her lips opened as he licked her lips and she slid her tongue in his mouth to lick and twist with his. running her hands over his now bare chest she mewl in appreciation.[/quote]

Slowly, the servant's hands trailed up her body before moving to her back scratching her on the way down and up. _This is in the way..._ Romano thought grouchily as the cloth kep his movements small. His kissing became rougher with want as she began to purr along slowly at the touch. If he could purr he surely would be too at the sight. Finally, some time to be alone with another.

Romano's fingers slowly reached her zipper which he began to pull down slowly to reveal her pale back. He removed her purple dress along with the bow that was attatched to the back. The brunette tosses the dress to the side as he felt her hands trail his chest. She was to seductive for words, but he guessed it made it all the more better. He was really begining to fall for her more and more with each passing minute. Romano pulled away from the kiss once more and bit down hard on her neck trying to get those lustfilled cries out from her throat.[/quote]

crying out and whimpering The neko rocked her hips against his as she straddled him. wrapping her arms around his shoulders her breasts pressed against his bare chest making them both moan in ecstacy.[/quote]

His member rocked against her private underneath his pants as he moved. Romano only grinned bringing his face down lower to meet her breasts at the point where it was most sensitive. He didn't know why, but he was in a mood to hear full out cries of lust and pleasure. _It's probably to sooth my anger and frusteration..._ He thought loving on the neko as he stroked her precious ears. Moving them around between his fingers like dice..[/quote]

gasping she grabbed his shoulders and let her head fall back on a moan. "mew!" she purred swinging her hips side to side and back and forth in need.[/quote]

Romano obliged to her wanting as he began to slowly remove his own clothes in response. Allowing himself to be situated at her entrance, and instead of waiting for her to carry it out he slammed himself inside her warm body. He quickly grabbed one of her large mounds into his hands and began to pass each individual finger over her sensitive n*pples. His mouth once again visiting her welcomingly as he wrestled with hers continously.[/quote]

Kitty squealed and grabbed Romano's hair pulling him down for a ravaging kiss. moving her hands through his hair continuously because she loved the way it felt on her skins he moaned into his mouth as he pounded into her. whimpering and crying out with each thrust she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed even closer to him making her breasts fill his hands."nyah!" she whispered against his lips.[/quote]

The brunette gasped crying into her mouth as she twirled around in his hair like a naughty kitten. His hips bucked into her longingly as she cried in lustfilled moans. Making no attempt to hide them in her ecstacy which only seemed to edge him on in the moment. Romano's mind soon began filled with nothing but pleasing the other as he tried searching for that same spot he had managed to hit in the nurse's office with Spain previously.

Romano's hands groped more of her breasts when she pressed herself up into his own body. They were like soft ballons that he could lay in all day long and feel. Relaxed and excited, the servant bit her tongue trying to silence their cries as more feet pounded outside the door. _Spain must be really worried... damn bas*ard..._ He thought. _I'm not a kid anymore..._ The door suddenly clicked making him jump at the sound as he made a harsh thrust into the female's body, and it wasn't slowed with his heart pounding loudly. _That's right... I locked the door..._ He grinned.[/quote]

Mewling and gasping when he bit her tongue the kitten screamed her back arching as he thrust into her harshly making her body clench in pleasure. moaning she yanked on his hair in demand for more and met him thrust for thrust having him go deeper than before since her body was so used to his invasions now.[/quote]

That's what he was going for. Romano wanted those screams to fill his ears as much as possible, so he instinctivly moved deeper feeling a cavern much more moist than before that excited the very limits of his member. Romano cried out breaking their kiss when she yanked on his delicate hair making his face instantly flush into a frenzy. gasping and moaning with her, the servant no longer cared for eavesdroppers nearby. _Who cares what they hear... they wish they could be me..._ He thought before letting out one heck of a moan as he slipped and slided around inside of her like an animal hungry for blood.

_I can't take much more..._ He thought now biting his own lip in frusteration, but he could always come back again. Kitty was so loving and kind that he could not go back. A trusting and worthy wife if he could call her that. _I wouldn't mind... having her for my bride, but she wouldn't take me... would she?_ He thought questionably before he let out a loud scream as he came into her. It wasn't his first time, but it felt nice. Like letting all your anger and deepest desires go free into the one you couldn't stand to be without.[/quote]

Screaming into Romano's neck her body clenched on his c*ck draining him endlessly until they both collapsed on the floor panting still moaning she slid up his body draggign her breasts across his chest and her hair along his skin so she could rest her head on his shoulder and lay there in sated pleasure. purring as her body still slightly shook from the o*gasms the neko kissed and nipped at his neck before nuzzling closer and laying there.[/quote]

Sweating from the action, Romano now panted resituating himself so that he was leaning against the door. The kitten firmly seated in his lap as he gazed into her watery eyes. The eyes that held two opposites. That of the moon and that of the sun which were to opposing yet powerful forces. The servant moved her hair out of her face with a single stroke as if he were painting a picture. It would have been a perfect picture. The two of them laying there together in the heat of the moment now laying in eachothers arms. _If only I could paint, but I doubt I would make it as explict..._ Romano thought with a chuckle.

"Romano!" Spain called obviously having checked the entire castle by now. "Where are you? Please come out!" He begged stopped at the door making it bump against his back. "Shut up you idiot!" Romano called back angrily. He ruined the perfect moment.

"Oh, what are you doing in there? Why didn't you come out earlier? I was so worried." Spain said again trying the door knob. Romano sighed rubbing his eyes and setting the kitten to the side as he picked up his lothes and began to dress himself. He tossed the neko her own clothes, but doubted she knew how to get into them. "Fine..." He sighed as Spain continously whined at the door. "Heh! I think I like this Spain a lot better." He laughed as he began to zip the neko up once more. The zipper made a loud buzzing noise before stopping quietly at the point. "There. That should do it." He relpied with a yawn as he unlocked the door.

For a moment the servant swore he nearly lost his head. The door had swung open so fast he was crammed into the wall behind him. "Romano! Eh?" Spain asked staring around and spying the neko. "Huh? R-Romano?"

"I'm right you here!" The brunette growled slamming the door back into place. Spain smiled grabbing both the neko and the boy into his arms. "I'm so glad the two of you are okay!" He cried. "What happened honestly? I was worried sick."

"Siren just picked a fight and then he was going after Kitty." Romano pointed over to the neko,"I went to stop him, but he still had me beat. Fire that lazy sshole already." The brunette insisted giving Spain a puppy face.[/quote]

whimpering as the fabric started to brush across ehr still aching and sensitive n*pples the neko buried ehr face in Spain's shoulder and wrapped hr arms around his neck pressing her body to his. feeling his arm wrap around her she almsot moaned excpt his talking made his chest vibrate against her breasts making her pant in desperation. looking to the shorter man she mewled her eyes half closed in need. knowing he knew exactly what she needed. "n-need!" she cried her hands clutching at Spain's shirt and her breaths coming in harsher with each pass of her chest against Spain's making the fabric scrape against her sensitvie flesh.[/quote]

Romano buried his face into Spain's shirt. _Can I even go another round?_ He thought desperatly hoping Spain wouldn't see her needed face, but to his dismay the other did; And it didn't help that she was crying out to him with need. Spain stared wide-eyed at the neko as she became more and more filled with pants and gasps. "Well now, you want to play some checkers?" He asked seductivly.

"N-no!" The servant said quickly trying to change the subject. Spain was almost as bad as France these days. Spain chuckled at the others reaction and absolutely adored the neko's. "Come on, just one go. Don't tell me you two just finished." He joked before gasping and staring at the two. "You did and without me?" He yelped upsetly as he locked the door once more and pushed the two of the helpers onto the bed. "Time for the punishment." He cooed kissing the kitten with every breath letting one hand move its way over the nekos vital area. Spain's other hand quickly took control as well as it dug deep into Romano's pants clutching his very existence. They both writhed underneath his powerful hands, and all he could do was laugh and loveon the sight. _These two are so molestibale!_ He thought evily.[/quote]

Crying out in bliss her back arched and she wrapped her legs around the man pulling his entire body over hers mewling in delight at his weight. "need, need, need!" she panted over and over agian against his lips seductivly rolling her hips against his her dress driding up her waist. whimpering in want she pulled on his head her back arching in hunger.[/quote]

_And I will give, give, give!_ Spain thought slowly moving his fingers to her entrance and pressing one inside teasingly. He began to wriggle it around inside before jamming another one in and scissoring her body with precise movements. _I'm not entering you yet..._ He thought with a smirk pulling Romano over by his c*ck willingly. "Spain, you bas*ard!" The servant cried in estacy quickly biting the elder's neck. The dominating nation swerved his fingers in and out before replacing it with his wanting length. _I wonder if she could speak more..._ He thoguht, but he could never get much more out of her other than the word,"need!"

It was a bit of disapointment, but then again he thoguht she was learning the language. Romano gasped grabbing Spain's arms and trying to pull him off, but the other was to strong and held him firmly there as he felt the fingers press against his shaft eagerly. "Oh... god... ngh! Please!" Spain almost let loose his laugh. Romano was turning soft on him and the kitten was growing more moist. "M-more!" Romano cried clinging tightly to the other's arm now.

"Romano, I can't operate with you clinging like that." Spain chuckled. "Th-then let go of me!"

_So picky! First he wanted me to go, then he wanted mroe, now he says to go again?_ Spain thought with a roll of his eyes. Romano was so picky. Spain removed his hand from the other's d*ck swiftly as he panted on him, but the spaniard didn't stop there. He pushed Romano down so that he was laying right next to the neko before grabbing his curl in a fistful. "Ah! N-no!" He cried grabbing the closest thing to him and clutching it for dear life. It was soft and seemed to be a part of someone's body as he moved it around and pinched to his liking. Anything to get that feeling off his mind.[/quote]

"Aieeeee!" the neko screamed her back archign as Romano grabbed her breast and roughly played with it. that and Spain's pounding into her body made her go all wanton and beg, "need...more! ah! please more!" she gasped writhing under the men not able to keep her body still. her entire body aching in need.[/quote]

Romano could hear her cries through his own as his male instincts kicked in making aroused. _I have too..._ He thought sitting up desperately and placeing his face onto her breasts that bounced with Spain's movements. He didhis beest to try and suckle out any of the milk in her as his hands made a quick escape to her ears. Scratching and pulling them around while Spain tried to go deeper and deeper into the cave.[/quote]

screaming The kitten arched off of the bed her whole body bowing her nails digging fine holes in the sheets. falling back to the bed gasping she writhed under both men panting , squealing, screaming, until her body couldn't take it anymore and she went into a frenzy her mind going blank and she bit them raked her nails down their backs basically sucked their tongues right out of there mouths.

afterwards she jsut laid on the bed panting both men on top of her gasping for air. purring her whole body feeling like puddy she wiggled her hips and stroked the little man's hair feeling them both react. the taller man growing inside her body again ready for another round and the smaller one moaning and lickign her n*pple. whimpering she looked at them excited for what would come next but still sated from before and not sure she could go along with it.[/quote]

For a few minutes both of the men thought they were all going off the bed, but they were saved when she came back up still squealing. Spain couldn't resist the squealing that emitted and he proceded to continue on despite feeling her nails claw down his back and his tongue nearly swallowed, it was basically heaven before they shared their DNA once more.

Romano breathed laying there glaring at Spain with hate, but he couldn't help but show his passion in the moment and quickly turned away to face the neko. "mmm..." The italian moaned wondering if he could go another round and feared it. _If I went through another round i'd pass out from..._ A rather fine blush spread across his face as he dared not to finish that thought, but Spain was keen on the thought. The spainard began to rock his hips due to the pressure that was building up to the female as she wriggled around. Romano could fell the two bodies start up again and had the craziest idea. _I can get him back..._ He thought quickly sitting up on the bed.

Spain however paid no attention to the boy as he eagerly moved and out of her body easily. It made Romano's get back plan all the better as he positioned himself at Spain's entrance. He noticed all to late as the italian shoved himself in at an alarming rate making Spain shriek out a surprised call. "Romano!" He yelled quickly,"You are so paying... for this later! Mark my words!" He cried in a quick gasp before locking mouths with the kitten. Romano only grinned however. "Payback for before!" He said tiredly getting his work done as he moved through the tight space.[/quote]

Moaning into Spain's mouth the neko climaxed with a loud long moan her body clenching on the taller males c*ck, whimpering she collapsed on the bed with him still pounding in her making ehr body grow tight againa nd her whimper and twitch every now and then in pleasure. "so...good..." she whispered looking up to him with her mismatched eyes glazed with pleasure.[/quote]

Not being used to having anything shoved up his ss, Spain jolted with every move getting bits of excitement from both ends. Even when the kitten had collapsed he couldn't stop himself from continuing on inide of her nice body as he rocked it from side to side with Romano's help, which to tell the truth bugged the crap out of him. His brown eyes trailed her double-colored ones searching her glazed eyes for more pleasure which he gladly gave.

_She can speak, but she can't speak sentences?_ He thought in confusion as she spoke wildly in her gasps and pants. Romano however didnt really hear much as he moved about wrapping his arms around Spain's chest almost in a hugging posistion. The spainard however could catch her speakings in bits in peices. _Heh, if only Romano knew how to speak this language..._ He thought smiling a little evily. 'Hello." Spain said the best way he could in the language. He didn't know as nearly as much, but he could speak the basics. "I don't know much of the language... but I can communicate in small peices..." He spoke to the neko with a small smile.[/quote]

moaning as the taller one tried to make conversation during a time where there wasn't supposed to be any the kitten nodded. "didn't...know!" she finished on a gasp her back arching as he hit her sweet spot.[/quote]

"Great!" He said happily as Romano lifted his head for a moment in confusion. "What the heck where you saying?" He asked grouchily. Spain shook his head before getting a good hit in the behind by Romano. "What were you saying?" He asked again kissing Spain's neck.

Spain growled in response before keeling over. Letting his emotions get the best of him, the spaindard pressed together the kittens lips with his tightly wanting to get the best out of it, while Romano only continued to growl and complain about the topic. No matter what, he wasn't getting the information, and boy was it fun to pick on the poor guy.[/quote]

Moaning she wrapped her arms aroudn his neck and licked at his tongue and let her hands roam through his hair lustily. lifting her hips to meet his she growled as he went deeper and hit her sweet spot again. tightening her hold on his hair as her body began to get all excited and giddy again. mewling she reached around and pulled Romano's hands down to her breasts and dug her nails into the Spaniards hips making him growl and pick up the pace.[/quote]

Spain had obliged in full earnest before something extrodinary happened. 'Spain... you are needed at the front gate. Spain... you are needed at the front gate.' The speaker repeated a few times making Spain groan in annoyance. "Always me." He panted pulling out of the kitten with an annoyed look. He had to push Romano away, but before leaving he gave him a quick to go kiss. "See yah." He growled dressing in his best clothes and walking out the door.

Romano growled as well before grabbing the nearest top and shorts which he thankfully put on. "Alright... i'm out..." He blushed walking away quickly without a second glance back. One look would just get him all over her, and he didn't want that. He would probably loose his manhood for good to her.[/quote]

Whimpering as they left her she looked to the dress she had been wearing all tattered adn ripped and shrugged. taking the blanket she wrapped it aroudn ehr breasts and lower half hiding her body that so many humans had been shocked at before coming here and headed down the hallways. finding a room with many females in it she watched how they got into those strange clothes and takign ont off of the hanger she held it up to her body and a woman next to her chuckled and took it from her and handed her another one.

helping the neko into his she purred spotting herself in the mirror. walking out after hugging the nice female the kitten walked down the hallways and into an office that she heard Spain's voice comeing from. stadning in the doorways he heard his voice stop automatically and then pick up again a little bit rougher this time and shutting the door behind her and locking it she went over to the man and sat on his table in front of him. ""why did you leave earlier...we were not done"" she purred lifting up her skirts and pulling him up between her legs after letting him see she hand none of those lame underclothes on that those females had favored.

mewling as she slid her hands up his shirt she pulled him closer and closed her thighs on his hips making her slick heat rub agisnt his erection throught he fabric making them both moan. ""please..."" she whispered leaning back and pulling him with her to give her a kiss his hands going to her hips. "mew..." she whimpered arching her hips.[/quote]

Spain paused quickly spotting the girl after just getting his temper flared up from one angry call. He didn't understand all the words to her conversation, but he could sure say that he knew what she was talking about when she sat on him like that. ""I have a job and it's very busy. I'd like to spend more time with you..."" He said with a sigh. ""I don't suppose... it would hurt..."" He grinned staring at the sight. Breasts well defined and no undergarments. That just made his day. Spain smiled happily leaning her back slowly with a kiss as his hands went straight for her privates. ""Your a naughty kitty..."" He cooed moving three fingers around inside of her already. Each moving in opposite directions before meeting up to make one good rythem.[/quote]

Gasping and archign on the desk the kitten purred sliding her hand down her body to touch his that was diving between her legs so sweetly. "more..." she purred looking him in the eyes and biting her lower lip in want. spreading ehr legs so his hand could reach her better and dive deeper if he wished. panting she mewling and whimpering she yanked at his shirt and pants in frustration. "off...now!" she demanded on a pant gasping as he fit another blessed finger inside her body making ehr moan.[/quote]

_How nice of her!_ Spain thought with an almost sadistic look as she parted her legs for him allowing further access into her body. She pleaded and mewed with want, but sadly his hands weren't long enoguh to satisfy her. "off...now!" The neko demanded in a pleading voice. Spain shook his head. "No way! I'm not letting myself in until I see you scream." He replied back shoving in a few more fingers from his other hand as he kissed down her neck at a teasing pace.[/quote]

the neko gasped and writhed under Spain her hands clutching the skirts in ecstacy as he filled her but she still wasn't satisfied givng a pitiful whimper she arched her hips in invitation and need before one of his fingers slid expertly over her sensitive c*it squealing and panting as her back arched she cried out in brazilian how much she liked it and asked for more unbeleivably her legs falling open all the way in surrender to whatever he wanted. panting her breasts rising and falling quickly she moaned and quickly did as some of the women had done and unbuttned the top and groped her aching chest her eyes closing in bliss as her hips rocked her mouth was filled wtih his tongue and flavor.[/quote]

_Yeah, she's trying to play cute..._ He thought watching her pathetic excuse for whimpers as she clutched her chest tightly bringing them up more with her breathing. "How pathetic..." He cooed taking off his belt and tying her hands together above her head to the drawer of his desk. "This is more of my game." He grinned sexually before throwing the skirt of her dress up and replacing his hands with his mouth which watered for a good taste of what she had in store. The ends of the dress slowly plopped over his head as he began to lick her c*it and dab it every once in a while around it. Holding her legs wide open to get better tastes.[/quote]

Screaming her back archign off of the table and her head thrashing from side to side the Kitten whined not able to do anythign but whimper and plead and scream as he kept lapping at her sensitive core like she was warm milk sat in front of a starving cat.[/quote]

It was fun to listen to her cries as she thrashed about almost uncontrolably. He had never had anyone whither like this before and he was enjoying it to the fullest as she searched further up her body, letting his lips trail slowly up. His hands ran slowly down her legs and to her tail, making every little turn meaningful. The spainard's lips slowly moved inbetween her to large mounds as he now trailed her dress just itching for it to be off so he could taste the full extent of her body.


End file.
